Gaz va a terapia
by SilverNAD
Summary: Gaz es enviada a terapia para manejo de la ira. Sep, eso es todo lo que pasa en este fic. GazXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece y este es otro pobre intento de FanFic.

_**Advertencia:** Este Fic contiene **Psicoterapeutas. **Y **OCs, **si no te caen bien, no recomiendo que lo leas. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gaz va a terapia<span>  
><em>**

_Capitulo 1_

_..._

Todo el asunto comenzó por culpa del día más espantoso en la vida de Gazlene Membrana. Este día fue el detonante de todas sus desgracias que se desencadenaron durante toda esa semana.

Gaz comenzó su día, despertándose muy enfadada con la alarma de su despertador nuevo. El aparato emitía un horrible sonido muy similar a la de afiladas uñas rayando un pizarrón. Por supuesto que la pequeña niña gótica, antes de salir de su cama, destruye la dichosa baratija para que deje de atormentarla con el bate de baseball que tenía debajo de su cama.

Su "contador de ira" marcaba justo en ese instante un 2%.

Al caminar por el pasillo para llegar al comedor, llevando su pijama favorito con alitas de murciélago, no se percata aún que su padre estaba en el sótano con su laboratorio en pleno funcionamiento. El profesor Membrana había llevado parte de su trabajo a casa, y sufre un pequeño percance, haciendo estallar en su laboratorio una especie de líquido pastoso color verde moco, que cubrió todo el pasillo de la casa.

Por supuesto que el pijama favorito de Gaz fue cubierto por una sustancia verde y pegajosa. No se había preocupado por esto, hasta que su padre dijo esas terribles palabras al verla cubierta de esa extraña sustancia…

-Lo siento _calabacita_, pero esto mancha y no sale- Membrana dictaminando el fatídico final de ese pijama de forma amena y calmada.

El "contador de ira" de Gaz marco un 20% en ese instante, pero decidió contenerse solo porque se trataba de su padre. Además podría comprar otro pijama, no era tan grave.

No tenía porque armar un escándalo, se cambiaría de ropa y se alistaría para ir a la eskuela.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Cuando iba a buscar la caja de leche a la nevera, para comenzar su tradicional desayuno de cereal endulzado con dudosos químicos artificiales, se dio cuenta de algo terrible:

**La caja estaba vacía.**

**_-¡DIB! ¡TE ODIOOO!-_** Gaz ruge el nombre de su hermano. El espantoso alarido se escucha en todo el vecindario. Es tan poderoso que las alarmas de los autos se activan, los perros aúllan espantados y los bebés lloran desconsolados.

Hasta Dib logró sentirlo, aunque estaba a kilómetros de su casa, vigilando a Zim, escondido detrás de unos arbustos. En ese momento, el alien oriundo de Irk se disponía ir a la eskuela, y el joven Membrana lo estaba acechando.

-¡Por Saturno! ¡Gaz descubrió que me acabe la leche!- Dib comienza a temblar de miedo al escuchar la voz de su hermana a lo lejos, y arranca el arbusto que tenía enfrente de él para camuflarse.

–Debo evitar que me encuentre durante todo el día, o por lo menos hasta que se le pase el enojo- Sabiendo que esto iba a ser imposible, y que iba a terminar muerto cuando el día acabe, Dib guardaba las esperanzas de que el destino no sería tan cruel, y no moriría tan joven. Por lo menos hasta que logre salvar a la Tierra de las garras de Zim.

-…-

Gaz en ese momento estaba por salir de casa, para dirigirse hacía la eskuela. Su contador de ira marco un 50% de rabia, e iba en aumento. Sube al autobús y nota que todo estaba en orden allí.

_Bien. Les convenía._

Seguía furiosa y no se molestaba en ocultarlo con su linda cara de diez años recién cumplidos. Estaba esperando el momento para encontrarse con Dib, iba hacerle sufrir tanto por hacerla enfadar, que deseará nunca haber nacido. Ella no iba olvidarse de esto, iba a desquitarse de tal forma que a su hermano se le quitará la maldita costumbre de acaparar toda la leche de la casa.

-Pero si es _Gazlene-Perdedora-Membrana_- Un niño gordo, de cabello verde y rostro desagradable se planta delante de Gaz. Era Iggins, no cabía duda de esto.

-¿No te habías muerto?- Gaz levanta escéptica su ceja izquierda, mientras una vena crecía en su sien en forma exponencial. La sola presencia de ese horrible sujeto hizo que su contador de ira subiera a un 62%.

-¡Sal de mi camino! ¡Asquerosa masa de carne!- Zim llega desde el pasillo y empuja a Iggins lejos de Gaz, para sentarse al lado de ella.

La niña gótica sintió que su ira subió a un 64%. En ese momento, Iggins había caído en la parte trasera del bus, y al golpear la puerta de atrás, esta se abre. Iggins cae al duro asfalto, gritando para que todos lo oigan antes de su "inminente final".

-¡Volveré Gaz! ¡Siempre vuelvoooo!- Por una extraña razón que resulta imposible para que la física lo explique, Iggins rebota por el asfalto una tres veces y luego explota. Puede verse a lo lejos una columna de humo negro elevándose al cielo.

-…-

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ ZIM?- Gaz sentía hervir su sangre, mientras el irken ataviado con su malogrado disfraz, la empuja hacía el otro lado para acomodarse en su respectivo asiento.

-Dib-mono no me molestará mientras este a tu lado- Zim mira a Gaz con aire magnánimo, como si le hubiera dado el mejor argumento que jamás haya oído en su corta existencia.

La niña gótica sintió su ira subir un 70%.

-No se porque no lo había pensado antes- Dice Zim, hablando completamente solo, mientras Gaz rechinaba los dientes de tal forma que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar –¡Que brillante soy! ¡El temor que te tiene puede ser usado en mi beneficio para mi más reciente plan de conquista mundial!-

-Eres un idiota Zim- Gaz dice esto con veneno, viendo como el resto de los niños giraban para verlos –Un incompetente como tú jamás logrará nada, deberías seguir un camino más honorable y acabar con tu patética existencia-

-¡Silencio apestosa humana! ¡Zim es asombroso y esta es una asombrosa idea también!-

Gaz patea a Zim para lanzarlo al pasillo. Este cae al piso, donde Gaz usa su espalda como alfombra. Pisa su PAK y luego su cabeza, asegurándose de causarle el mayor daño posible.

-No te me acerques, estoy teniendo un muy mal día- Y se aleja dejando a Zim tirado en el piso, con la marca de su zapato en su cabeza.

(…)

La ira de Gaz había llegado a un 75% cuando entro al aula. Y solo una niña nueva en su salón pudo hacerla alcanzar el 100%.

Su nombre era Candy, y todo en ella empalagaba de dulce y amable que era. Lo más extraño de ella, era la forma en la que se sonreía, como si le hubieran operado la boca para hacer solo esa expresión.

Gaz no deseaba que nadie fuera amable con ella y le preguntara si algo malo le pasaba. Ella solo quería terminar sus horas escolares sin cruzarse con nadie más que la haga enfadar, darle una paliza a su hermano mayor cuando llegue a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos.

Pero no, el universo había confabulado en su contra para hacer perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Aparentemente Candy estaba programada para sonreírle al mundo entero como si estuviera en un concurso de belleza, y para colmo de males esa rubia con olor a goma de mascar deseaba ser bondadosa con todos.

-Me llamo Candy- Saluda la niña rubia vestida de rosa chicle con una sonrisa radiante, que parecía brillar de tal forma que Gaz tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para no quedar ciega -¿Por qué esa cara larga? Es un hermoso día, hay que sonreírle a la vida aunque seamos miserables en nuestro interior-

-Yo no tengo que ser falsa, si me siento miserable haré que los demás paguen por ello- Gaz dice esto con suma seguridad en sus principios, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera. Un sonido de engranajes se escucho levemente, y un mensaje de "Alerta" parecía provenir del interior de Candy.

Gaz miro a todos lados, pero noto que venía de la misma Candy. Inclino la cabeza hacía un lado con algo de duda. Algo raro pasaba con esta extraña niña.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, las niñas buenas no se enojan- Dice Candy tratando de mantener su sonrisa, pero su voz dejo de ser dulce y parecía más robótica. De repente de sus oídos salía humo y de su boca emergían pequeñas chispas.

-¿Quién dijo esa tontería? Nadie puede obligarme a no expresar lo que siento, yo estoy harta de todos los idiotas que me hacen enojar, los odio a todos- Gaz dice esto con mucha dureza. Y así sin más, la cabeza de Candy comienza a girar como un carrusel, asustando a Gaz y haciéndola retroceder.

Eso era muy extraño, pero nada se comparaba con los gritos de una maquina gritando un mensaje de _¡Peligro sobrecarga!_

Hasta que la cabeza de Candy salió despedida de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que era un robot. El pesado cuerpo de Candy cae al piso, lanzando chispas a todos lados. La cabeza del robot cae sobre el escritorio de Bitters y esta levanta su ceja izquierda.

-Señorita Membrana, veo que ha destruido la nueva estudiante para el control emocional de nuestro cuerpo estudiantil- Bitters dice esto como si no fuera extraño que la escuela introdujera inteligencia artificial en un aula de una primaria estatal –Por supuesto que estaba en desacuerdo con esta estupidez, y sabía que no iba a funcionar-

-Entonces lo dejamos así- Dice Gaz levantado los hombros. No tenía deseos de lidiar con los directores.

-¡Claro que no! ¡A la sala de la dirección, llamaremos a tu padre!- Bitters dice esto, señalando la puerta con su huesudo dedo índice. Gaz obedece, sin dejar de patear con rabia el cuerpo biónico de Candy.

-Todos pagaran caro por esto- Sisea con rabia Gaz al resto de su clase, por lo que la mayoría de los niños se ocultan temerosos debajo de sus pupitres.

(…)

Gaz espera con paciencia a su padre en la sala de la dirección. Había un par de robots que estaban limpiando el lugar, y de vez en cuando salían y entraban personas del despacho de la dirección.

Finalmente, lo únicos que asistieron a la dichosa reunión con los directores era una pantalla flotante, con la imagen de su padre, y Dib.

Gaz le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y desprecio a su hermano mayor. Este trato de hacerse el desentendido y para cuando los directores estaban por atenderlos, la niña gótica ya lo estaba moliendo a palos. Le había destrozado los anteojos y gran parte de la ropa, el pobre chico estaba escupiendo sus dientes con algo de sangre.

-Creemos que su hija tiene problemas de manejo de ira- Dicen impasibles los directores, los cuales no sabemos como se ven porque estaban ocultos en las sombras. Solo había en esa habitación oscura tres pares de ojos rasgados color rojo sangre.

-¿Mi calabacita tiene problemas? Eso es inaudito, su inteligencia sobrepasa al promedio y solo juega videojuegos, los cuales son muy buenos para los niños en crecimiento-

Dib al oír a su padre decir esto, pone los ojos en blanco. Gaz estaba un poco más tranquila después de desquitarse con su paranoico hermano, por lo que asiente de acuerdo con su padre. Ella estaba muy bien así y no tenía ningún problemas.

-Señor Membrana ¿Sabe en que país vivimos?- Dice uno de los directores, y no deja responder al Profesor agregando fervientemente –Es Norteamérica, la Tierra de la Libertad-

-Pero la Libertad es para aquellos que siguen las reglas y no se enfadan por estas- Dice otro de los directores.

-Es obvio que su hija tiene un problema de manejo de ira, y esto puede ser considerado insubordinación hacia su querida nación-

Membrana sintió que la vena de su sien creció un poco más de lo permitido a sus expresiones faciales. Era como si lo obligaran a festejar Navidad dos veces seguidas al año.

-Señores, esto es ridículo, todos nos enojamos alguna vez y…-

-Las mujeres norteamericanas no pueden enojarse, deben guardar todo su odio y resentimiento dentro de ellas, bloqueando sus emociones con antidepresivos, para luego formar familias conformistas y consumidoras- Dice otro de los directores.

-Así siempre ha sido, y así será- Dice el otro director –Si su hija no controla su ira, tenemos autorización del estado de declararla como una amenaza para la sociedad y doparla-

-¿Solo debe controlar su ira?- Membrana suspira aliviado, Gaz era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salvarse de consumir drogas por el resto de su existencia. Pero esto no era todo.

-No solo debe controlarla, su hija nos costo medio millón de dólares en equipo robótico-

-Yo hubiera construido un robot mucho mejor, esto es un pedazo de basura- Dice en tono de burla Membrana, mientras Dib se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano, por la falta de tacto de su padre.

-Y por eso deberá hacer **_Terapia de Manejo de la Ira- Dice uno de los directores. Dib al oír esto salta de alegría y comienza a burlarse del destino de Gaz._**

-¡Si! ¡Vas a ir a un loquero! ¿Quién esta loco ahora, Gazlene? ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- Dib comienza a reír, hasta que su hermana le da una ligera patada en la espinilla. Adolorido cae el piso, quejándose de dolor.

-La terapia está sobrestimada, es obvio que el nivel intelectual de Gaz no necesita…- Membrana trata de evitarle la terapia a su querida hija.

-Es la terapia o las drogas, Membrana- Dice el otro director –Aquí se acaba la reunión, Gazlene Membrana comenzará asistir a terapias de manejo de la ira a partir de mañana y durante toda esta semana-

(…)

Gaz mira con cierta desconfianza el edificio en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de terapia para el manejo de la ira. Sabía que le esperaba unos exasperantes ejercicios con muñecos de felpa para golpear y charlas aburridas entre sujetos que no saben expresar su ira de forma _"adecuada"._

La niña estaba dispuesta a ir, solo porque no quería estar dopada por el resto de su vida, pero aún así no le tenía mucha fé a la terapia de grupo. El solo hecho de hablar sobre tus problemas con un grupo de extraños que podrían estar más locos que tú, le parecía una verdadera perdida de tiempo.

Para su suerte, le había tocado un grupo que parecía ser bastante "normal". Había un par de chicas universitarias que parecían ser muy inofensivas, porque vestían como muñecas Barbie; un muchacho de veinte años con una playera de los Delfines de Miami, un chico de anteojos gruesos que daba más pena que miedo y otro chico que debería estar en la secundaria baja con Dib y Zim, el cual tenía una expresión de molestia al igual que ella.

_"Se ven bastante normales"_ Pensaba Gaz, que con su apariencia de gótica, resaltaba en ese pequeño grupo, como un grano en medio de una linda mejilla rosada.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que llegara su terapeuta. Este les sonrío de forma afable y comenzó a pasar lista. Solo faltaba uno allí, un chico llamado "Billy-niño-normal". A Gaz ese nombre le pareció un tanto extraño y sospechoso.

-¿Quién demonios se llama así? Es obvio que ese nombre es falso- El chico que parecía ser de la edad de Dib dijo esto con aire de entendido, pero nadie se animó a apoyarlo. Gaz le dedicó una mirada de hastió, que el chico ignoró por completo.

De repente, la puerta se abre y un extraño muchacho ingresa al salón de reuniones. Todos observan al recién llegado, que llevaba puesto un disfraz horrible, para parecerse a un niño normal. Y dentro de ese disfraz estaba Zim.

El pequeño y oscuro corazón de Gaz se lleno de inmediato de una furia terrible. Ella estaba allí para solucionar su problema con la escuela, no para lidiar con las estupideces de Zim, que de seguro le provocara otro ataque de ira. Ese extraterrestre la hacía enojar casi tanto como lo hacía su estúpido hermano mayor.

-¿Billy-niño-normal?... Bien, Parece que están todos- El terapeuta lanza su tabla hacía la mesa de forma descuidada, haciendo que se precipité al suelo desparramando sus hojas. Luego se sienta entre los jóvenes que estaban allí y comienza hablar –Vamos a comenzar con un ejercicio básico de…-

J-Lee, el chico que había hablado para quejarse del falso nombre se Zim, levanta la mano. Parecía pedir permiso al terapeuta para hacer algo. Gaz esperaba que pidiera ir al baño o tirarse por la ventana. Realmente no le importaba, quería que se apresurara para comenzar con el estúpido ejercicio y acabar con esa tortura. Pero el joven solo atino a decir algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Señor, creo que Billy es un extraterrestre- J-Lee dijo esto tan serio y seguro, que por un solo instante el terapeuta miro fijamente a Zim para asegurarse de su verdadera identidad.

Gaz estaba punto de decir algo para herir el orgullo de aquel curioso muchacho, pero Zim interrumpe su insulto, gritando desaforadamente.

-No le hagan caso, yo soy humano y normal- Exclama Zim como si se jactara de eso.

-¡Yo también soy humano y normal!- Ahora el que estaba gritando era el enclenque de anteojos que estaba sentado junto al chico amante de los Delfines de Miami. Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Zim para sujetarlo de su horrible disfraz y zarandearlo con violencia, sin dejar de gritarle -¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA?-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Gaz parecía estar interesada en ese pequeño arrebató de ira. No pareciera que Zim haya hecho algo para provocar al chico, solo fingir que es humano.

-A Mordecai no le gusta que la gente alardee delante de él- Le explica J-Lee con aire casual –Creo que el alien va a recibir una paliza en unos pocos minutos-

-¿Sabes lo estúpido que suenas al decir que es un alien?- Gaz aprovecha la oportunidad para insultar al muchacho. Tal vez si él también se enfurecía, las cosas serían más interesantes allí.

-No me provoques mocosa- J-Lee mira a Gaz como si fuera una piedra dentro de su zapato –El hecho de que seas una niña no me detendrá a darte una tunda si te lo mereces-

-¡Me estas amenazando, pedazo de escoria!- Gaz se había levantado de su silla dejándola caer al suelo. En ese mismo instante, Mordecai estaba golpeando a Zim como si fuera un saco de boxeo y nadie reparaba en la discusión que tenían ellos dos.

-¿Y que harás al respecto, enana de circo?- J-Lee también se levantó de su silla, era más alto que ella y tal vez, más alto que Dib.

Gaz rechina sus dientes y se prepara para abalanzarse sobre J-Lee, sin importarle que sea un poco más grande que ella. Aún así, se contiene al darse cuenta que el chico la miraba de una forma horrible, pero no parecía tener intensiones de atacarla.

-Parece que eres un cobarde, de todos modos- La chica gótica vuelve a su asiento, tratando de tragarse su furia para no meterse en problemas -No tengo porque perder el tiempo con un estúpido pedazo de mierda como tú-

-Vaya, y con esa boca besas a tu madre- J-Lee parecía haberse tranquilizado, y no dudo en bromear para bajar la tensión entre los dos. Gaz no iba a permitírselo, ella no estaba allí para hacer amigos.

-Yo no tengo madre, imbécil- Dice con suavidad la chica gótica, creyendo que el chico no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, J-Lee se cruzo de brazos y permaneció en silencio.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- El terapeuta grita desaforado, salvando lo poco que quedaba de Zim y Mordecai. Los dos seguían chillando como si fueran monos salvajes, pero se calmaron al escuchar al profesional –Vamos a continuar con la reunión, traten de presentarse y por favor, no alardeen-

Gaz gruño, J-Lee también lo hizo, y al darse cuenta de que reaccionaron de la misma manera, se dedicaron unas horribles miradas de odio.

Zim en cambio, estaba ocupado escaneando las ondas cerebrales de todos los allí reunidos con un dispositivo de origen vortiano que llevaba dentro de su horrible disfraz. Muy pronto, iba a tener la clave de la terrible ira de Gaz, y cuando obtenga ese secreto, iba aterrar tanto a Dib que nunca más se entrometería en sus planes de conquista mundial.

(…)

-Estúpida terapia, estúpido Zim, estúpido J-Lee ¡Los odio a todos!- Gaz entró a su casa, gritando y pataleando llena de furia. Estaba harta de sus compañeros de terapia, del terapeuta y de Zim acosándola para que le rebele la fuente de toda su ira.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan enojada. En ese instante, solo quería golpear, lastimar o herir a alguien. Pero no podía hacerlo, y hasta que no le hagan su evaluación psicológica personal, ella debía hacer un ejercicio de reflexión para aprender a lidiar con su enojo, sin necesidad de atacar a su hermano o a terceros para apaciguarlo.

Así que, cuando vio a su hermano con el culo aplastado en el sofá, embobado viendo _Misterios Misteriosos_, hizo algo que jamás en su corta vida haría.

Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, que casi la hacía lucir como una lunática.

-Hola, Gaz… trata de no hacer ruido, esta es la mejor parte- Dib siquiera se percató del esfuerzo que estaba invirtiendo su hermana menor en no caerle a golpes. Pero por lo menos le respondió el saludo, y a Gaz le pareció suficiente.

Fue a la cocina, busco algo de comer. Encontró una rebana de pizza y una soda en la heladera. Termino su solitaria cena mirando con aburrimiento la gotera que había en el lavado, y luego se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, tenía que ir al psicólogo de la escuela. Luego de clases, vería al grupo de terapia.

Tal vez, debido a ese odioso panorama, las pastillas y un mundo sumido en psicofármacos, le parecían ser muy tentadoras a Gaz cuando se durmió intranquila en su cómoda cama.

(…)

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece y este es otro pobre intento de FanFic.

_**Advertencia:** Este Fic contiene **Psicoterapeutas. **Y **OCs, **si no te caen bien, no recomiendo que lo leas. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gaz va a terapia<span>  
><em>**

_Capitulo 2_

_.._

-Entonces ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano?- La psicóloga de la eskuela observó a Gaz con algo de aburrimiento, lo cual irritó un poco a la niña.

Aquella mujer no le dio mucha importancia a ciertas cosas perturbadoras que le estaba contando la chica gótica. Después de una hora entera de hablar sin parar, aún no logró explicarle a Gaz de donde sacaba toda su rabia, pero solo atinó a decirle que era normal que usara a su hermano mayor como válvula de escape.

Después, la psicóloga comenzó a preguntarle a la niña acerca de su padre. No le había insinuado nada aún, pero escribía en su libreta ciertas cosas que la chica gótica estaba interesada en leer. Se estaba impacientando, no le daba la suficiente información cómo para saber que decir y no parecer una loca de remate.

-¿Quiere dejar de escribir y decirme lo que piensa de mi?- Gaz trata de ser amable, tanto que no insultó a la mujer que estaba entrevistándola. Pero el tono de su voz era amenazador.

–En mi opinión, parece que no has creado un solo lazo afectivo más del que compartes con tu padre- La psicóloga se quita sus gafas y rasca sus ojos para poder recordar situaciones similares a esta. Se percata que su paciente estaba un tanto molesta por su respuesta.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- Gaz no creía que eso fuera un problema, no le interesaba compartir ningún "lazo afectivo" con nadie más.

-Tu ira proviene de tu conducta antisocial, sumado a eso, parece que no has superado tu complejo de Electra y sin duda alguna sufres de paranoia, crees que todos los que te rodean son estúpidos y que nadie te comprende… bueno, excepto tu padre- La mujer era demasiado franca. Tanto que Gaz se sintió insultada ¿Ella realmente tenía un complejo… con su padre?

–Si quieres, podríamos discutir estos resultados en la siguiente consulta…- La psicóloga ve que su paciente no estaba conforme con aquel resultado. Le restó importancia, pero de un momento a otro sintió un raro intento asesino. Aún así, no se dejó intimidar por aquella chica tan extraña. Estaba conciente de que Gaz no era una amenaza para la sociedad, pero si no cambiaba el curso de su vida en los próximos años, podría llegar a serlo.

(…)

Gaz llegó a la terapia un poco temprano, y miró de forma despectiva a las chicas universitarias vestidas de Barbie, que habían decidido llegar cinco minutos antes que el resto. Ella se limitó a ignorarlas por completo, aunque ellas estuvieran haciéndole señas para que se les acerque.

-Yo que tú, las saludaría- J-Lee llega un tanto agitado e interrumpe el acto de indiferencia de la joven gótica. A simple vista, parecía que lo había atropellado un automóvil. Tenía la ropa echa un desastre, de su nariz salía un hilillo de sangre y su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada debido a un golpe reciente.

–Ellas se enojaran mucho si no lo haces- No duda en agregar el muchacho, a pesar de que Gaz lo miraba como si se lo fuera a comer.

-No me importa si se enfadan, yo no vengo a terapia para hacer amigos- La niña gótica no iba a preguntarle a J-Lee porque estaba en ese estado, pero le resultó grato verlo lastimado.

El chico suspira resignado, y se acerca a las jóvenes universitarias para saludarlas. Para sorpresa de Gaz, ellas chillaron al ver el estado en el que estaba J-Lee, y de inmediato comenzaron a mimarlo. Con un pañuelo una de ellas comenzó a limpiarle la cara y la otra joven le peinaba su desarreglado cabello.

La niña gótica elevó una de sus cejas ante semejante espectáculo, sintiéndose un tanto confusa por la actitud de esos tres. Tal vez por eso, no se dio cuenta de que estaban acercándose para hablar con ella.

-Sidney, Briana, ella es Gazlene- J-Lee acerca a las dos universitarias para presentarles a Gaz, así esta podría saludarlas. Aún así, ella no deseaba hacerlo, así que él decide agregar con una sonrisa forzada –Discúlpenla, ella es un poco tímida-

-¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que la pequeña arpía nos estaba ignorando… ¿Acaso te crees mejor que nosotras y por eso nos ignoras?- Sidney miró a Gaz con una furia indescriptible, sus manos se cerraron formando apretados puños cuyas afiladas y bien cuidadas uñas, hirieron sus palmas. Podía verse las pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrir entre sus dedos, mientras se preparaba para darle un puñetazo a la niña, pero su compañera la detiene justo a tiempo.

-No, Sydney… recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, no podemos golpearla si a ella le da pena saludar- Briana dice esto con sonrisa torcida, pero de su cartera extrae una pequeña navaja que no duda en acercarle al cuello de Gaz, para amenazarla con suavidad –Pero si para mañana no se te pasa la timidez, te vamos ayudar a perderla-

Gaz les dedicó una mirada odiosa, pero no les dijo nada.

-Bueno chicas, ya van a llegar los demás, no querrán olvidarse de saludarlos- Dice J-Lee empujándolas lejos de Gaz.

-Me encantan estas reuniones, hay tanta gente para conocer- Dice excitada Sydney a su amiga Briana, mientras se alejaban de los más jóvenes de aquel grupo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Gaz estaba molesta con esa extraña situación, viendo que las chicas estaban confraternizando con Mordecai, que había llegado en ese momento.

-Te dije que las saludaras, desde ayer que quieren que las saludes, para ser niña eres muy maleducada- J-Lee estaba un tanto molesto por esa actitud. La chica gótica lo ignoró, y trato de averiguar lo que realmente le interesaba.

-¿Ellas iban a cortarme y golpearme si no las saludaba?- Ahora estaba un tanto preocupada, tal vez esas reuniones eran más peligrosas de lo que aparentaban.

-Probablemente. Se enfurecen si creen que están siendo ignoradas- J-Lee le enseña su brazo izquierdo a Gaz, donde había una delgada pero larga cicatriz –Esto me lo hicieron cuando olvide el cumpleaños de Briana-

Por unos momentos, la niña parecía intentar hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se turbó y se apartó incómoda de J-Lee. No quería seguir hablando con él, a pesar de que estaba tratando de ayudarla. Ella se recordó a sí misma que no lo necesitaba.

El chico no pareció importarle y tomó su puesto junto con el fanático de los Delfines de Miami, para charlar acerca del partido que se jugaría esa noche.

(…)

Ese día, Zim no había llegado a tiempo a la reunión, así que Gaz estuvo más tranquila. Sin embargo, estaba un tanto molesta con J-Lee por tratar de integrarla al grupo. Ella no quería aprender nada de los que estaban allí, pero tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que la salvó de las locas universitarias adictas a la atención y del fanático de los Delfines, que casi la golpea por no saber los grandiosos resultados de su último partido.

A diferencia de todos los que estaban allí, J-Lee era el más ameno y menos raro, excepto por ese carácter horrible que lo hacía parecer tan molesto. La llamaba mocosa, y tenía solo dos años más ¿Qué se creía ese idiota?

-Hoy hablaremos de cómo nuestra furia daña a los que nos rodean y podría llegar a ocasionarnos problemas ¿Quién quiere exponer alguna anécdota?- El terapeuta mira a Gaz y esta se cruza de brazos. Todos esperaban que hablara, así que ella comenzó a explicarles como su hermano le quitó la cabeza a su muñeco vampiro y se la puso a una mosca.

Estaba tan furiosa que lo golpeo hasta que le quebró las costillas y el húmero de su brazo izquierdo. Lo habría matado a golpes, de no ser por Zim, que lo rescató con la excusa de que necesitaba su ayuda. No dudo en recalcar que le hubiera gustado asesinarlo en ese momento.

Todos miraron a Gaz con mucha atención. Al final, asienten conformes con su relato. Luego fue el turno de hablar al fanático de los Delfines, y comentó de la vez que se enojó por una falta que no le cobró el árbitro a su equipo, y tiro una silla al televisor del bar donde estaba mirando el partido, destrozándolo por completo. Además, golpeo a todos los fans que estaban a su alrededor, siendo demandado más tarde por varios de ellos.

Finalmente, llego el turno de J-Lee. Él miro con algo de duda al terapeuta y luego comenzó a relatar como había destrozado a golpes a un hombre. Explicó que se enfureció con este porque golpeaba y abusaba sexualmente de un amigo de su escuela. Estaba más indignado con ese sujeto porque era su padrastro, y no dudo en remarcar como disfrutó quebrarle todos los dedos de sus manos y sacarle la mayoría de los dientes.

Cuando el resto del grupo lo escuchó, vieron como la ira invadía al chico de solo recordar ese terrible hecho, y se turbaron un poco por esto. Gaz también se sintió un tanto nerviosa, era la primera vez que sentía la ira de alguien que se enfadaba tanto como lo hacía ella.

-Detesto a los idiotas que lastiman a los demás y creo que el mal debe ser castigado, siempre- Era raro escuchar a un chico de su edad hablando de esa forma, parecía ser un personaje sacado de una historieta de moda.

-Muy bien ¿Se sienten tensos después de hablar de esto?-

Todos asienten ante la pregunta del terapeuta. Sin agregar mucho más, aquel hombre se levanta para darle a cada uno de ellos una pequeña pelota que parecía estar echa de goma.

-Presionen con fuerza la pelota, no hará ningún sonido pero sentirán como se comprime en sus manos- El hombre dice esto, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Todos presionaron las pelotas, y se sintieron mejor por esto. Inmediatamente aquel grupo de gente enojada se veía más relajado. Gaz se estaba aburriendo de eso, pero tuvo que darle crédito al sujeto. La tensión se alejó de ella en el acto y la furia de su interior se esfumó. Pero se sentía extrañamente sedada.

-No tiene nada de malo enfadarse, pero estas emociones negativas que tenemos deben ser controladas para que nos sean "útiles"- El terapeuta siguió hablando con calma, a pesar de que nadie notó su ligera pero extraña sonrisa –Quiero que se lleven la pelota a sus casas y la presionen cada vez que algo los haga enojar-

Todos asintieron ante estas palabras, como si estuvieran en un extraño estado de trance.

-Esto no funcionará- Gaz estaba algo molesta de que toda la solución a su mal humor radique en apretar una pequeña pelota de goma.

-Creo que he roto la mía- J-Lee ve que su pelota se había reventado en su mano derecha, por haberla presionado demasiado fuerte. Gaz le hecha un vistazo y nota que el interior de la goma era de color verde brillante, casi fosforecente. Ella sonríe con algo de maldad al chico.

-Parece que rompes todo lo que tocas ¿Acaso eres estúpido? - Gaz trata de provocar a J-Lee, y este solo le dedica una mirada de enfado. Ella estaba entusiasmada, esperando que le dijera algo para defenderse, pero el chico la ignora. Toma su mochila, saluda al resto de sus compañeros y se va del centro de rehabilitación.

-Vaya, resultó ser solo un cobarde- La chica gótica dice esto algo molesta. Recuerda lo que le pidieron en la terapia, y presiona su pelota. La sensación sedante apareció de inmediato y dejo de estar enojada. Pensó en su reunión, y supuso que debía investigar para comprobar la historia de J-Lee. Le costaba trabajo creer que un chico que se comportaba de esa forma, termine en terapia junto con todos ellos.

(…)

El terapeuta saludo al último de sus pacientes, y se quedo allí por un momento. Sus brillantes ojos se apagaron y se inclino hacía delante, en una posición inhumana.

-¡Soy brillante!- Zim sale de su escondite en el techo y aterriza con sus patas mecánicas cerca del robot-terapeuta que había desactivado –Los dispositivos para la absorción de energía negativa han sido implantados con éxito-

El irken extrae un aparato de su mochila Pak en donde le mostraba las escalas de energía negativa que estaba extrayendo de cada uno de los participantes de esa reunión. La terrorífica hermana de Dib-gusano, era por supuesto, la que tenía los valores más altos.

-Es extraño que ese humano haya roto una de mis creaciones, pero con el resto será más que suficiente para crear a mi coloso de ira- El irken coloca el dispositivo en el pecho del terapeuta, y este comienza crecer dos veces su tamaño, su cuerpo se lleno de una energía color roja y comenzó a hacer unos horribles ruidos.

-El Dib jamás sabrá que lo golpeo, y después de eliminarlo, usaré la ira de su propia hermana para conquistar el mundo- El irken sigue riéndose frenéticamente, pero no se percata que su creación lo estaba mirando con cierta malicia. La ira lo estaba alimentando y con esta, estaba creciendo en su interior una entidad maligna sin nombre.

(…)

Gaz llegó a su casa algo cansada después del largo día entre la terapia y la sesión con su psicóloga. Encuentra a Dib, enfundado en su traje de espía, y pareciera que estaba enfrascado en uno de sus monólogos previos a una noche dedicada solo a espiar a Zim.

Eso la habría echo enojar, pero ella presiona la pelota de goma y se calma en acto. Luego mira a su hermano que apenas había reparado en su presencia y le sonríe con vehemencia.

-Dib, necesito una de tus computadoras- Gaz comienza a hablar, cuidando un poco el tono de voz para que saliera suave. Estaba probando ser amable con su hermano, y aprovecharse de ser aún una niña pequeña.

-¿De verdad?- El chico interrumpe su monólogo, y ve que su pequeña asiente con mucha paciencia. Dib sonríe triunfante. Pareciera que iba a servirse de esa situación, que pocas veces pasaban entre ellos dos –Te daré una, si me haces un favor-

-Esta bien, pero que no sea nada vergonzoso, he tenido una semana difícil- Gaz accedió, diciéndose a si misma que para la próxima, debía obligar a su hermano a golpes para que le de las cosas que ella pide, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Solo debes monitorearme con este comunicador- Dib le da un pequeño aparato con pantalla a su hermana que ella colocó en su muñeca derecha –Si ves que estoy en problemas, llama a los Ojos Hinchados, ellos sabrán que hacer…-

-¿No te estás arriesgando demasiado?-

Gaz se sorprende a si misma al escucharse decir eso, definitivamente estaba un tanto distraía. Su hermano la mira algo extrañado. Ella niega, sacudiendo su cabeza y luego mira al chico con un rostro vacío de emociones.

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa- Ella vuelve a su estado de constante indiferencia, y Dib sube los hombros, algo conforme con la actitud que siempre esperaba de su hermana. Le da su computadora y se va de la casa, tratando de parecer sigiloso en esas horribles mallas ninjas que vestía.

"No se porque me preocupo, ellos se mataran algún día de estos y me quedare con el cuarto de Dib cuando eso suceda" Gaz se sonríe a si misma por esto, la sensación calidad de satisfacción de deshacerse de su hermano mayor la hizo recuperar su buen humor.

Luego prendió la computadora para ingresar a la red, pero antes de eso, borro todo el disco duro de Dib. Debía pagar caro por intentar negociar con ella para prestarle esa mugrosa maquina.

Revisó al azar unos sitios de noticias, y finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. J-Lee no solo había golpeado a ese hombre como un tambor, le destrozo las manos de tal forma que no podría recuperar la movilidad de sus dedos en lo que le quedaba de vida, y le destrozo las caderas.

Las autoridades habían afirmado que ese sujeto realmente abusaba de su hijo adoptivo y aún estaba en la cárcel, esperando su juicio.

Gaz no pudo evitar descubrir que el chico era un expandillero. Era demasiado joven para estar metido en ese ámbito, pero el periodista que había hecho su investigación para esa noticia, no dudo en informar que el muchacho había estado involucrado en diferentes altercados cuando era más joven.

Era increíble que teniendo solo trece años, se haya convertido en alguien con tan mala reputación. Pero al juzgar por la situación en la que se vio involucrada, Gaz supuso que hizo lo necesario para proteger a su amigo.

A pesar de que eso le costara su libertad.

Aparentemente, J-Lee estaba en un reformatorio, y solo puede salir cuando va a las reuniones de manejo de la ira y para ver a su psicólogo.

Gaz apagó la computadora y miro al techo de su cuarto, recargándose en la mullida almohada que estaba en la cabecera de su cama. Nunca se había cruzado con alguien que sacrificara tanto por otro, su hermano se jactaba de salvar al mundo de invasores alienígenas, pero no ayudaba a la gente que realmente lo necesitaba.

Supuso que debería ser más amable con J-Lee cuando lo viera al otro día, de todos modos ya lo metieron en un reformatorio por salvar a su amigo, no era extraño que fuera tan irritante cuando trataban con él.

(…)

Al otro día, Gaz despertó de un humor excepcional. Su hermano había regresado a salvo de su pequeña incursión a la casa de Zim. Aunque estaba decepcionado de no haber encontrado nada, se alegró de tener todos sus órganos intactos.

La chica gótica le había dejado un poco de leche y su cereal favorito sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estaba siendo amable porque se sentía extremadamente relajada ese día. Además, Dib no había hecho nada extraño, así que estaba conforme con su comportamiento.

-Gracias… por el cereal- Dib se queda algo impresionado por esto -¿Te sientes mal?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Gaz estaba algo ocupada preparándose para ir a la eskuela, no pudo ver el gesto de sorpresa de su hermano mayor.

-Pareces más animada, y aún no es la cena trimestral con papá- Dib comienza a comer y ve que su hermana se gira para gruñirle. El chico se asusta, porque parecía que ella iba a tirarle con uno de los adornos de metal que estaban en un estante cercano, pero la chica saca una pequeña pelota y comienza a presionarla con fuerza.

-Cómete ese cereal y cierra el pico- Gaz sale de la casa, relajada pero a la vez muy ofendida con la actitud de su hermano.

(…)

Estaba llegando a la reunión con su psicóloga, cuando Gaz se encontró con J-Lee junto con su amigo. El chico era un tanto más bajo que él, su cabello era rubio y tenía una larga cicatriz recorriendo la mejilla derecha de su pálido rostro.

Los dos estaban conversando y de repente, se ponen en guardia como si estuvieran en una competencia de artes marciales. J-Lee abandona su posición de taekwondo básico, para señalarle al otro chico como debía elevar los puños, para mejorar su postura.

Gaz se quedó un tanto divertida al ver esto, parecía que le estaba enseñando a defenderse. Era algo bastante interesante, J-Lee parecía tener una expresión distinta que en las reuniones de manejo de la ira… como si fuera más paciente.

Recordó como su ira se hizo presente durante aquella reunión, y como casi deja a todo el grupo sin aliento. Sin duda, él era el más peligroso de todos ellos, parecía saber usar su cuerpo para provocar el mayor daño posible al que lo hiciera perder los estribos.

"¿Qué lo marcó tanto para que reaccione de manera violenta solo cuando otros están siendo lastimados?"

Ella no lo podía entender. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de proteger a nadie.

J-Lee se despide de su amigo, y este le da un abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa. El chico le da unas palmadas en la espalda, sin molestarse por aquel arrebato. Cuando su amigo lo suelta, se nota que su rostro estaba todo colorado, y sale huyendo hacia donde estaba la que parecía ser su madre.

-Vaya, parece que te estima mucho- Gaz trato de sonar hiriente cuando se acercó a J-Lee, pero no fue su mejor insulto. Más bien parecía ser una observación, y el chico la reconoció como tal.

-Si, él estará bien, su madre lo está cuidando y lo están tratando buenos doctores- J-Lee estaba furioso ¿Y como no estarlo? La cara de su amigo le recordaba siempre que, aunque él lo haya salvado de morir, su horrible padrastro lo hizo sufrir hasta entonces.

-Lastima que no tienes unas de estas- Gaz le enseña su pelota de goma al chico sonando un tanto arrogante. J-Lee se sonríe, relajándose un poco y busca su mochila para acompañar a la chica gótica.

-Tienes suerte de que estas cosas funcionen, estoy siendo muy considerada en no lastimarte- Gaz estaba tratando de asustar a J-Lee porque la estaba acompañando y no quería que pensara que disfrutaba de su compañía. El chico no parecía estar nervioso, solo algo taciturno.

-¿No te parece raro que funcionen…?- J-Lee vacila un poco al hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?- La chica gótica no parecía estar prestando atención a la pregunta. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no le provocaba deseos de lastimar.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas raras- El joven estaba algo confundido y sacude la cabeza como si fuera un perro mojado –Ese chico Billy… ¿Es un alien, verdad?-

-Si, se llama Zim, es el supuesto enemigo de mi hermano que busca destruir al mundo y esclavizar a los humanos- Gaz sonó sarcástica, pero el muchacho la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Debería preocuparme por él?-

-No, es un idiota- La chica gótica dice esto completamente segura, y ve que su acompañante parecía relajarse aún más. Lo noto perfectamente, la rigidez en sus hombros se suavizo y suspiro como si estuviera aliviado por ese hecho -¿Por qué pareces tan aliviado?-

-Creo que eres buena juzgando a la gente- Dice el muchacho, sonriendo levemente –Lo sé porque a esta altura, tu y yo no estaríamos hablando-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Gaz no entendía a que venía ese halago. No creyó hacer la gran cosa para recibirlo.

-Muchas personas me tienen miedo- Sonríe con calma J-Lee, tratando de parecer relajado –Parece que no te causo esa sensación-

Gaz recordó aquel arrebato de ira durante la reunión del día anterior. Luego, en su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de lo deformado que quedó aquel hombre después de enfrentarse a ese chico. Su lógica gritaba que era peligroso, pero solo le sonrío con altanería.

-No seas presumido- Y tratando de parecer más amenazadora agregó sin vacilar -Yo le causo pesadillas a las personas habitualmente, así que el que tendría que estar asustado ere tú-

(…)

-Así que, cuéntame de tus reuniones con el grupo de terapia- La psicóloga miró con algo de simpatía a Gaz. Había progresado tanto en tan corto tiempo, parecía menos tensa y más dispuesta a ser comunicativa. Sus palabras no salían forzadas o con intensión de dañar.

-Hay personas extrañas, hay que tratarlas de forma diferente para que no se enfaden y estallen de ira- La chica gótica dice esto con cierta calma. Mientras hablaba en su mente había una clara imagen de J-Lee, golpeando salvajemente aquel hombre. Hubiera pagado por ver eso, tal vez si buscaba en Internet, encontraría algún video…

-Veo que estas un tanto distraída- La psicóloga la toma por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dice?- Gaz se altera al sentirse descubierta.

-Algo parece distraerte- La psicóloga sonríe con algo de duda, y trata de probar suerte -¿Hay alguien que te interese?-

-¿Qué? No, nadie me interesa- Gaz siente que sus mejillas comienzan a picar. Se estaba sonrojando y delante de una extraña.

-Está bien, Gazlene- La mujer mira la hora, y asiente –Terminamos la sesión de hoy, si sigues mostrando estos progresos, tal vez solo te quede hacer terapia por un mes-

-Genial- Gaz estaba feliz de no tener a esa inquisidora encima. Si seguía presionándola, podría averiguar de qué estaba tratando de establecer un lazo afectivo, y estaba segura de que iba a restregárselo en la cara. Ella no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

(…)

Al llegar a la reunión de terapia para manejo de la ira, J-Lee apareció con su rostro todo pintado con marcadores de colores y una pelucha color naranja, que lo hacía lucir como un león.

Gaz se ríe sin poder evitarlo, porque se veía ridículo. El resto del grupo también. J-Lee no se siente ofendido, y finge ser un león, intentando rugir sin mucho éxito, provocando que todos largaran una carcajada.

-Mi psicólogo tiene un raro sentido del humor- Dice el joven, mientras se quita la peluca y se limpia la cara con una toallita húmeda.

-¿Por qué intento disfrazarte?- Dice molesta Gaz, era increíble que ese muchacho no estallara de ira a pesar de que ellos se burlaban de él.

-El intenta provocarme por otros medios, porque supone que mi ira es condicionada por factores mucho más complejos que el ego-

-Es decir…- Gaz entorno los ojos, algo desconfiada.

-Es decir que no me molesta que me ataquen verbal o físicamente, pero cuando lastiman a alguien cercano estalló de ira- J-Lee no parecía estar muy feliz de revelar esto.

-¿Eso es malo?-

-No lo sé, Gaz. No creo que sea normal que un hombre no se defienda a si mismo-

Gaz noto que el chico estaba avergonzado por eso. Supuso que debía ser complicado no tener deseos de lastimar a otros cuando sientes que te lastiman. Ella no podría aceptar ese estilo de vida. Estaba desesperada por liberarse del asunto de la terapia, y decidida hacer sufrir a su querido hermano mayor apenas tenga la oportunidad. Tal vez grabaría su programa favorito sobre los videos de vigilancia de Zim… o simplemente los quemaría delante de sus propios ojos.

Pasaron los minutos y los integrantes del grupo de terapia estaban en sus puestos, esperando a su terapeuta.

-Es raro que se tarde tanto- Dice algo alterado el fanático de los Delfines –Hoy es el partido más importante de los Delfines, y no me lo puedo perder-

-Me siento ignorada Sidney- Comienza a lloriquear Briana. Su amiga la toma de la mano para tranquilizarla, y esta comienza a presionar su pelota de goma.

-Esto es muy extraño- J-Lee saca un celular, y comienza a marcar para llamar a su psicologo –¿Stan? Freddy no ha llagado todavía ¿Le pasó algo malo?-

Gaz y Mordecai escuchan la voz del psicólogo de J-Lee desde el celular, por hallarse cerca de él.

"-Freddy no ha contestado a mis llamadas desde el miércoles, ni a su celular ni al telefono de su departamento ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vieron?-"

-¿No se puede comunicar con Freddy desde el miércoles? Eso fue anteayer- Dice Mordecai algo extrañado. Gaz frunce el ceño y mira la pelota de goma que le había entregado el día de ayer el terapeuta. Había algo extraño en todo eso, desde que empezó a utilizarla, ella se sentía menos furiosa ¿Acaso esa cosa realmente absorbía su ira?

-Maldita sea, es una trampa de Zim- Gaz dice esto algo alterada, viendo que J-Lee cortaba a su psicólogo. Todo encajaba, él dijo explícitamente que iba a usar su ira para atacar a su hermano y conquistar al mundo de paso.

-Gaz, aquí traje tu libro de aritmética…- De repente, Dib entró al salón donde se practicaba las sesiones de terapia, y todos los allí reunidos se dieron vuelta para verlo un tanto nerviosos y ansiosos –¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Interrumpo algo?-

Una risa maléfica se escucha en todo el lugar. J-Lee se coloca en guardia esperando cuidar a sus compañeros, y el resto del grupo se queda algo alterado al ver a un alien de ojos rojos descender del techo, usando las patas mecánicas de su pak.

-Veo que has caído en mi trampa, Dib- Zim sonríe con malicia, ignorando al grupo de manejo de la ira que había descubierto su verdadera identidad como extraterrestre –Tu hermana me ha ayudado mucho, a crear el arma definitiva para destruir el mundo-

-Yo no hice tal cosa- Gaz estaba furiosa, ni se molesto en sujetar esa pelota para apaciguar su ira.

-El material de sus pelotas contiene un raro compuesto vortiano que devora la energía negativa- Zim presenta a una especie de coloso de goma, de un tamaño monstruoso –Y ahora, destruirá a Dib y a todos los humanos-

-Todos, mantengan la calma y los ojos abiertos, lo mejor en estos momentos es escapar- J-Lee exclama al resto del grupo para que se cuidaran los unos a los otros, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al coloso de goma que podría llegar a tener alrededor de tres metros de alto.

-¡No, si no lo detenemos aquí, Zim destruirá al mundo!- Dib se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer. Gaz lo sabía, su hermano solo le preocupaba salvar al mundo de Zim, no de la seguridad de todos ellos.

-Dib, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con tu pelea- Gaz estaba preocupada, por primera vez le importaba lo que le pasara a aquellas personas que compartían su mismo mal –¡Hay que salir de aquí!-

-Pero…- Dib no termina de decir esto que el robot se lanza sobre él y lo golpea con fuerza. Su cuerpo sale despedido y cae al otro lado del salón.

-Esto es fantástico, este robot de goma vortiana es más violento que GIR- Zim parecía estar ansioso por probar las armas de aquel extraño robot, pero este saca una especie de tentáculo de sus brazos y destroza el control remoto de las manos del irken.

-¿Qué?- Zim estaba algo alterado, eso no estaba en su programación.

-No necesito que un estúpido alien como tu me controle- Se escuchó la voz de aquel coloso de goma, muy similar a la de Gaz –Ahora voy a ocasionarle pesadillas a todos-

-¿Por qué habla como yo?- La chica gótica por primera vez se la notaba algo alterada. Era como escucharse a si misma y eso la asustaba un poco.

-La energía negativa de tu ira alimento a este coloso, y parece ser la más influyente de todos- Zim llega a esa conclusión mientras trata de escapar de los brazos de goma que trataban de aplastarlo. El irken se defiende con las patas de su pak, pero aquel ataque logra destrozarlas con facilidad.

-No puede ser, eso significa que…- Gaz ve que la criatura iba directo hacía su hermano cuando se aburrió de Zim. Este no se había recuperado del golpe y estaba expuesto a un ataque directo, pero J-Lee se interpone entre él y aquel extraño robot de goma. Coloca su pie izquierdo adelante, y el derecho atrás, flexionando las rodillas y luego estira hacia delante el cuerpo, para rechazar el primer golpe de aquel robot con la palma de sus manos enguantadas. Se quejo un poco, pero el golpe se desvió en dirección haciendo que el monstruo pierda momentáneamente su balance.

-¿Estás loco o eres estúpido?- Gaz le grita histérica a J-Lee. Este sentía que sus brazos se entumecieron por el golpe. El robot goma era demasiado duro para golpearlo directamente, pero no tanto para quebrarle los huesos al hacerlo.

-Gracias…- Dib estaba algo impresionado. Zim miró con rabia asesina al chico que estaba allí, pero no pudo hacer nada porque su propia creación volvió atacarlo. Gaz vio como el irken fue golpeado por aquellos brazos extensibles de aquel extraño robot, y al ver que no era suficiente, le dispara rayos láser que salen de sus ojos vacíos.

-Esa cosa nos va a matar- Mordecai estaba mirando a J-Lee que no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento. El chico parecía estar cada vez más enfurecido. Hasta Gaz sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de su nuca ante la espantosa sensación de rabia que salía de él.

-Todos salgan de aquí y cierren la puerta, Dib y el alien tendrán que quedarse, no podemos dejar que esta cosa salga a la calle- J-lee mira a Gaz tratando de mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba –Tu también debes irte-

-Para nada, esto no te incumbe, todo es culpa de…- Gaz no termina de decir eso que aquel robot trata de atacarla a ella. La chica gótica lo mira enfurecida por lo atrevido que fue al meterse con ella, y toma la primera silla que tenía a mano para golpear uno de sus brazos. El golpe no le hizo nada, pero J-Lee le da con el escritorio del terapeuta, haciendo que el robot pierda un pedazo de su armadura y desvíe su golpe.

-Está muy bien hecho- Murmura el fanático de los Delfines, que aún estaba junto a las chicas universitarias que no dejaban de gimotear.

Dib estaba muy alterado por todo el asunto, pero al ver que mucha gente estaba por salir lastima, hasta el mismo Zim, decide tranquilizarse y pensar en una solución. Una que de seguro a Gaz no le iba a gustar, pero no había salida.

-Se alimenta de la rabia y la ira, si lo sobrecargamos es probable que el sistema no lo soporte y colapse- Dib parecía estar muy seguro de esto. Zim al escucharlo, agrega:

-La batería tiene un tope, pero se necesitaría demasiada ira para que lo alcance y mucha más para que lo haga colapsar- Mientras hablaba, Zim es alcanzado por uno de los brazos extensibles y lo arroja al otro lado de la habitación.

-Gaz, ella es la respuesta, se enfurece conmigo y con todo lo que la rodea siempre- Dib mira al resto del grupo de terapia para pedirles algo –Rápido, denme esas pelotas de goma-

Dib se acerca a su hermana, y le entrega todas las pelotas de gomas que pudo encontrar. Luego mira a la chica con algo de expectativa, y comienza hablar.

-Gaz ¿Recuerdas el primer videojuego que te regalo papá?- Dib la mira con algo de miedo, pero era enfrentar a la furia de su hermana o permitir que ese monstruo salga de allí para destruir la ciudad.

-¿Qué hiciste Dib?- Gaz ya estaba envenenándose. Presiona las pelotas ante la ira que comenzó a sentir, pero su rabia solo se estaba gestando porque sabía que su hermano estaba por revelarle una de sus asquerosas mentiras. El muy cobarde nunca le decía la verdad, ahora si que apenas acabe con todo el asunto de su manejo de la ira iba a provocarle pesadillas hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

-Yo lo desarmé y construí con el un detector de campo electromagnéticos para cazar fantasmas- Dice rápidamente Dib.

-¿Qué hiciste QUE?- Gaz parecía estar a punto de desgarrar la garganta de su hermano, pero las pelotas de goma devoraron toda su ira de inmediato.

-Eres un pésimo hermano mayor ¿Sabías?- Comenta J-Lee al joven investigador paranormal al escuchar lo que le hizo a Gaz. Dib lo mira con los ojos entornados, pero decide no decirle nada.

-¡Destruiste mi videojuego, y me dijiste que papá lo había arrojado a la basura porque era obsoleto!- El aura maligna de Gaz estaba siendo tragada por las pelotas de goma. Mientras esto pasaba, el robot se había recargado con tanta energía que comenzó a dispararla en todas direcciones en formas de ondas color roja. Estaba fuera de control, comenzó a lanzar chispas y descargas eléctricas.

-Parece que aun no se sobrecarga- J-Lee patea otras le las mesas y le da vuelta para proteger a Gaz y a Dib de los ataques con láser que les lanzaba aquel robot –¿Alguna otra idea?-

-Necesitamos hacerla enojar más- Zim llega algo lastimado a donde estaban ellos tres, y mira a Gaz con molestia –Eres un sucio saco de carne, humana-apestosa-

-¡Hey, no la insultes!- J-Lee estaba molestándose por esa actitud, el resto del grupo se había retirado del lugar y habían sellado la puerta para que aquel coloso no se escape –Hay que buscar otra forma de pararlo, si hacer enfurecer a Gaz no funciona-

-Si no hacemos que Gaz destroce ese cosa con su ira, nos destruirá a nosotros- Dib estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, no encontraba otra solución al problema.

-Insultarla no la exaltará tanto, debe ser algo que la haga enojar mucho más…- J-Lee mira a Gaz que estaba por demás tranquila, toda su ira estaba siendo absorbida por esas pelotas de goma. El chico acorta la distancia rápidamente, y para sorpresa de todos, le da un suave beso en los labios.

Dib y Zim se le quedan mirando sorprendidos. No sabían si sentir admiración (por la valentía) o pena por la muerte prematura de ese pobre diablo.

Sin embargo, el chico se aparta de Gaz para darle espacio, y esta recuerda respirar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero luego, su cara se torno roja de ira, hasta llegar a ser morada. Apretó, las pequeñas pelotas de goma, haciendo que un par revienten por sobrecarga.

El robot comenzó a estallar en ese momento, primero su brazo, después su pecho y por ultimo su cabeza. El resto cae al suelo, desactivado y sin señales de poder moverse.

-Funcionó…- Dib no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Zim estaba confundido. No entendía porque Gaz se enfureció tanto cuando el chico la beso ¿Los humanos no expresaban cariño con esos "besos"?

-Era sabido que se enfurecería, las mocosas son todas iguales…- J-Lee no termina de decir esto, que Gaz le da un puñetazo en el estómago. El chico siquiera se mueve, le sonríe tranquilo, a pesar de que ella le hace una zancadilla y lo tira al suelo, para lanzarse sobre él y comenzar a lastimarlo.

-Golpeas como una niñita- Parecía que J-Lee se estaba riendo, mientras Gaz trataba de descargar su furia sobre él. Zim y Dib se apartan de los dos, por el miedo que estaban sintiendo ante la escena.

-Mejor nos vamos, antes de Gaz quiera desquitarse con nosotros- Dib corre hacia la puerta y Zim no duda en seguirlo, mientras escuchaba los chillidos de rabia de la chica que no dejaba de golpear a ese extraño muchacho.

(…)

Al otro día, Gaz estaba sentada en una banca frente a la escuela, dentro de unos minutos tenía que ir con la psicóloga. Se quedo un rato jugando con su nuevo videojuego, el cual era un ordinario Tetris. No le permitían tocar un solo videojuego violento hasta que obtuviera el permiso de su doctora.

-¿Juegas Tetris? Es un clásico- J-Lee se sienta a su lado, sonriéndole con algo de calma, a pesar estar cubierto de vendas por su culpa. Gaz le gruñe, apagando su videojuego, algo apenada.

-Me siento una tonta con esto, lo jugaba cuando tenía tres años-

-¿De verdad?- El chico se rasca la nuca algo incómodo –Soy muy malo para ese juego, nunca puedo hacer que las piezas encajen correctamente-

-Eres muy malo para todos los juegos- Gaz le recalca esto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por lo menos no tendremos discusiones eternas sobre esto- J-Lee mira la hora y le sonríe a Gaz –Me quedan unos cinco minutos más ¿Quieres tomar una soda?-

-La pagas tú, ya que me debes la vida- La chica gótica se sonroja un poco –Tranquilamente podría haberte matado ayer-

J-Lee sube los hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no? De todos modos esto es una cita...-

Gaz le propino una patada en la espalda apenas termino de decir esto.

...

**The End**

**...**

**N/A: Bueno, ha finalizado este pequeño desafío, tal vez proximamente lean un fic escrito por su servidora un tanto más raro que este :) Espero que les haya gustado jejejeje  
><strong>


End file.
